deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Company
Shadow Company is an elite private military contracting unit under the direct command of General Shepherd. All members of the unit are extremely loyal to General Shepherd to the point where they assisted him in his plans to betray Task Force 141. Shepherd however simply views them as expendable, as shown when he ordered an air strike on their location in an attempt to kill John "Soap" Mactavish and John Price. While they originally appear as allies to Task Force 141, their true colors, along with that of Shepherd, was shown when they killed Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Simon "Ghost" Riley after in an intel gathering mission at the Georgian-Russian Border. After Shepard's death, the company was taken over by Colonel Winston Harker, a former Task Force 141 operative who also betrayed the company. Battle vs. League of Shadows (Nolanverse) (by Cfp3157) Prologue Journal of Roger Stevenson, Disciple Four July 18th, 2012. Man, Shepherd's picked me for his personal team. This is great. Moving up the ladder has been easier than I thought. But training, though. Sheesh, and I thought Rangers was tough. Our first mission is involved with that incident in Gotham. Tommorow's the day we get dropped down there. Time to get our boots wet. Me, Wilson, Charlie, and two other guys from the SEAL's get the first drop. The next night, 8:00 PM The first five man team silently speed through the water under Gotham Bridge on jet skis. As they land on the beach, Wilson scouts ahead with one of the SEAL's. "This is Gold Eagle, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" Roger uploads his comm. "Disciple Four, checking in." "Good. You know your objective. Get to the Stock Exchange basement undetected. Enter secret entrance in the basement and free the Gotham City Police Department." "Yes sir." "All clear". reports Wilson over Roger's comm. Maybe this mission won't be as hard as we thought.' If only I knew........'' '''9:00 PM The five men regroup at Crime Alley. We sat in silence, waiting for the other five men to approach. '' Suddenly, a small whisper was heard. "Marshall" "Huntington." was our response. The five other soldiers come from the shadows, rifles in hand. "Move out." We get up and stretch as we prep our gear. '''9:30 ' We advanced on the Stock Exchange quietly, not a peep was heard. We managed to get in without any difficulty. The criminals they had on guard duty weren't that much trouble. Still, something was off. Seemed like a storm was coming. Oh how true I was....... Five minutes later... We entered the sewer with ease. Equipping our NVG's, we scanned our surroundings. As they continued through the sewers, they encounter a six-man patrol of League members. "General Shepherd, unexpected hostiles approaching." "Deal with them." Roger raised his hand, signaling Wilson and Charlie to advance. Suddenly, a shot is heard as four men appear from their side and begin shooting them. "Shit. There are more of them! Get to cover, get to cover!" Battle Shadow Company: League of Shadows: The League leader of the latter patrol aimed his Beretta and fired it into the closely knit group of soldiers, shooting one twice in the chest. However, he is sent to cover as Wilson opens fire with his ACR, killing two of his men. He and his last men hide behind a pipe. Wilson and Charlie advance on the two men, firing their weapons. "Horizontal rain." Wilson commented as they were just in front of the pipe. Suddenly, the League member pulls out his sawed-off shotgun and blasts a hole in Wilson's chest and the leader pistol whips the other. He then fires his last round into his head. On the other side of the sewer, however, things did not go in the League's favor. Two goons are sent flying to the wall as an M67 grenade is thrown in their direction. The League member on the their side aims his G36C and sparys a couple rounds into the thrower's chest, killing him. The other patrol leader aims his Mini-Uzi and fires a burst of bullets in Roger's direction. He quickly gets behind cover as the 9mm rounds make dents in the stone wall. He aims his own M1014 and fires a shell into a subordiante's leg, killing him. "GRENADE!!" Roger looks and sees the smal MK2 roll in front of him. As he embraces for death, another commando jumps onto the grenade. The blast caves his chest inward, killing him. Shadow Company: League of Shadows: The leader of the second patrol reloads his Beretta and they try to rejoin their fellwo League members. However, a Shadow Company commando fires his rifle in their direction, killing the subordinate. However, the League leader picks up the shotgun and empites it into him. The League leader gets to his men and picks up a Mini-Uzi. He fires a torrent of bullets at Shadow Company, but none of the rounds can penetrate the thick cover of piping or stone. Roger aims his M1014 at him, but misses. One commando makes the mistake of trying to fire his own rifle at them, but is killled when another League member drops him with his rifle. "Fall back! Fall Back!" Roger yells, picking up the rifle as he drops the League member. He and another commando climb up the ladder as the last one covers them. As he starts to climb up, the rest of the League fire their guns into his back. "Dammit. He's dead." Roger looks at his fellow commando with sympathetic eyes. "We'll make it through this. Trust me." Five minutes later...... The three remaining League members climb out of the sewer, armed with their SMG's and pistols. One League member reloads his Uzi. Suddenly, the two commandos jump from behind the desks. They fire their last magazines into the two other League members, killing them. The last League member fires his Mini-Uzi into the subordinate's head. Roger aims his pistol, but the other man gets to him first. He quickly lands a fist into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Roger kneels down, the League member grabs his head and knees him, knocking him to the flooor. "Any last words?" The League member asks as he grabs draws a large knife. "Yeah, don't bring a knife to a gun fight." Roger garbs the Desert Eagle on the floor and shoots the .50 round into his chest, killing him. Epilogue ''Been a week since that incident. Gotham's free now, and their leader Bane's dead. Shepherd, however, ain't letting me rest for long. Now I got a mission in some small but oil-rich country. Run by this terrorist named Khaled Al-Asad. Full on invasion. Going to help the Marines take the capitol city. '' Expert's Opinion The reason Shadow Company won by such a landslide is that, even though their opponent were more brutal and tenacious, their were supplied with better training and weapons to secure a simple and easy win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hoyt's Privateers (by Geekboy27) Shadow Company: Hoyt's Privateers: The men sat in the darkly lit armoured helicopter awaiting orders from the General. Most of the men in the squad had no idea what the mission was about, or who they had to fight. The wondered why they weren't being sent to fight Captain Price and Soap Mactavish, but instead being sent to the Rook Islands. They read the reports about the island being dangerous, having feroucious creatures of all shapes and sizes, and the factions that take the island, The Rakyat, Pirates, and Privateers. They were sent to take the South Island from the Privateers owned by a man named Hoyt. They read that he is insane, a sadist, and a drug lord. They knew he was a dangerous foeto be handeling, and they wanted to get it done fast. Sudenly, a radio snaps to life. General Shepards voice says "All units, your objective is to takedown the Privateer HQ, and your secondary objective is to capture Hoyt alive, as we heard he was dealing with the Ultranationalists. Alright, you have your objectives, now move out!" The squad repels from the helicopter and land next to the HQ. A Privateer spots them and yells "Hey, do not step ANY CLOSER, OR I WILL FIRE!" The Shadow Company squad take no chances, and a squadman fires his ACR into the Privateer sending him over the raling . The other Privateers notice and return fire. Two of the men attempt to flank the Privateers. ---- The two Shadow Company men sneak behind two Privatters firing at the squad. One of the men shoots the Privateer with his Beneli, killing him instantly . The other Privateer turns around, only to be shot by the other soldiers Vector . Everyone in Shadow Company split up, but a Privateer throws a grenade at the two flankers killing them both . But, the man is shot by all of the men in the squad . The last Privateer is wounded, and shoots a squadman with his Desert Eagle, but the shot only wounds the man, but then the Privateer is shot by a ACR. WINNER: Shadow Company Expert's Opinion Shadow Company won because of thier weapons, tactics, and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Future Warriors